Der ganz normale Wahnsinn - es geht weiter
by Mr-Spock1
Summary: Ein flotter Dreier: Trigespräch zwischen McGonagall, der Stimme aus dem Off und mir; ferner eine Schreibblockade, Meerschweine und Kaffee. Die Fortsetzung zu "Der ganz normale Wahnsinn"


**Der ganz normale Wahnsinn - Es geth weiter  
**

_Disclaimer:_ Meine ungebetene Gästin gehört nicht mir – leider! *g*

Und ich verdiene nichts an der Sache! (Nicht mit der Story, keine Untermiete von McGonagall, nichts. Mist!)

_A/N:_

Irm63 hat wirklich Recht, man soll immer allen anderen die Schuld zuschieben und das funktioniert so verdammt gut, dass ich das wieder machen werde…

Na schön.

Schuld sind diesmal: Wieder Kermit der Frosch, mein Zwergenzuwachs Kasimir und überhaupt die ganze Bande… Oder doch das Wetter? Wer weiß es schon…

Außerdem noch schuld ist **black liberty**, die mir diesen Schwachsinn wieder ins Gedächtnis gerufen hat und unbedingt wissen wollte, ob McGonagall mal da war.

Und natürlich eine gewisse M.S., die eine gewisse M.M. erst so richtig _interessant _gemacht hat. *hüstel*

Eigentlich alle schuldig. Was soll's?

_**Der ganz normale Wahnsinn – Es geht weiter**_

Wieder einmal sitzt eine gewisse spitzohrige Fanficautorin am PC und starrt auf den blinkenden Cursor.

Vor mir – wieder einmal - eine jungfäulich weiße Word-Seite und – wieder einmal - nicht der Hauch einer Idee, womit ich diese jetzt füllen könnte.

Na prima. Gestern Nacht hatte ich einen so fabelhaften Einfall für eine neue Fanfic und nun: Alles futsch. Nicht mehr aufzufinden. Auch wieder einmal. Wer kennt das nicht?

Plotbunnies sind nach wie vor unzuverlässige Biester. Liegst du nachts im Bett und müsstest dringend schlafen, kuscheln die sich unter die Bettdecke und stupsen einen an und quieken herum, dass es nicht zum Aushalten ist.

Aber wehe, du machst das Licht an und schnappst dir deinen Schreibblock – peng! Und sie sind weg! Spurlos verschwunden, nur ein irres Kichern im Treppenhaus hallt noch nach. *Grummel*

Keine Ahnung, ob andere Autoren besser darin sind, die Viecher zu dressieren, mir tanzen sie auf jeden Fall auf der Nase herum.

Frustriert stehe ich auf und mache mir noch eine Kanne Kaffee. Super, am besten haue ich mir das Zeug gleich intravenös rein, das spart auf jeden Fall Zeit. *grummelt weiter*

_Stimme aus dem Off: Zuviel Kaffee ist ungesund!_

_Ich: Ja prima, weiß ich selbst. Hatten wir alles schon mal! Können wir jetzt weitermachen mit der Story?_

_Stimme: Damit du dir wieder so richtig schön selbst Leid tun kannst? Von einer Story sehe ich nämlich noch nix!_

_Ich: Ach, Schnauze, sonst Beule!_

Der Kaffee ist durchgelaufen, ich kippe mir gleich die erste Tasse in den Kopf und verbrenne mir prompt die Zunge. Verdammte Hacke, das passiert mir andauernd! In mir formt sich eine Idee, die etwas mit Teflonbeschichtungen zu tun hat, mir aber leider nicht wirklich hilft, eine Story zu schreiben.

Stumpfsinnig starre ich aus dem Fenster, unter die Decke, an die weiße Wand und denke nach.

Ich könnte ja mal wieder etwas Nettes über McGonagall schreiben, beschließe ich.

Ja, der Gedanke gefällt mir. Über Minerva schreibe ich nämlich ausgesprochen gern.

Über Snape zu schreiben, traue ich mich nämlich nicht mehr. Nicht, dass er wirklich noch mal vorbeikommt und diverse Computerteile explodieren lässt.

Nee, echt nicht.

Hoffnungsvoll tippe ich den Namen Minerva McGonagall ein und schwelge gerade darin, welch klangvollen Namen die Gute hat, als ich rüde von meinen vierbeinigen Mitbewohnern unterbrochen werde, die ausgerechnet jetzt lautstark und vehement ihr Abendessen einfordern. Wohlgemerkt, das _dritte_ Abendessen für heute Abend. Da hab ich mir echt Fressmaschinen zugelegt!

Der Ansatz zu einer Idee verschwindet in weiter Ferne und mit einem abgrundtiefen Seufzer erhebe ich mich wieder, um meine Fressmaschinen mit Gurken zu bestechen, damit die – endlich! – mal die kleinen plüschigen Klappen halten. Jane Austen brüllt mich lautstark an, Juno wirft die Mähne nach hinten wie Miss Piggy und Cassandra rüttelt lautstark an den Gitterstäben. Nur Kasimir ist wieder auf der Flucht. Ich könnte ja etwas Fieseres machen als klein geschnittene Gurken abzuladen. Feigling!

Das einzige, was ich nun noch höre, ist geschäftiges Kauen aus dem Wohnzimmer. Für den Moment ist Ruhe und ich kann mich darauf konzentrieren, eventuell überlebende Plotbunnies einzufangen. Die kleinen Lieblinge sind ungeheuer geräuschempfindlich und sterben immer beim kleinsten Laut. Ich werfe einen bitterbösen Blick auf meine nun friedlich schmatzende Bande und mache mich leise wieder davon in mein Arbeitszimmer.

_Wieder die Stimme aus dem Off (und sie klingt wieder einmal verdammt nach meiner Mutter!): Du bist das selbst schuld, wenn du die auch so verwöhnst! Dreimal Abendessen, ich bitte dich! Wolltest du die auf den Grill packen?_

_Ich (entnervt): Jaaa, ich weiß, alles meine Schuld, dass die so verfressen sind!_

Kasimir demontiert seinen Futternapf mit einem lauten _Plong_ und Cassandra wirft die Trinkflasche neben den Käfig. Toll, das Laminat wächst jeden Tag ein Stückchen mehr. Außerdem machen die wieder einen Höllenlärm da nebenan. Das letzte Plotbunny hat sich inzwischen sicher verschreckt davon gemacht. Trotzdem schaue ich hoffnungsvoll in alle Ecken. Doch außer ein paar Staubfusseln und Käfigeinstreu finde ich nichts. Mist, verdammter!

_Ich: (drohend an die Stimme): Wenn du jetzt was sagst von wegen Putzen, dann…_

_Stimme aus dem Off: Nö, ich sag nichts! Jetzt erst recht nicht. Und überhaupt, du weißt ja sowieso immer alles besser, oller Kliugscheißer, du! Wie soll sich in dem Saustall auch ein Plotbunny Wohlfühlen können…._

_Ich: (lasse einen Wutschrei los) LASS-MICH- IN- RUHE- ARBEITEN!_

Ich werfe mich auf die Stimme und klebe ihr den Mund mit Klebeband zu, während die neuen Nachbarn von gegenüber interessiert vom Balkon aus zusehen.

_Die Stimme: Hmpf_

_Ich: Grrrrrr!_

Ich schwinge mich wieder an den Schreibtisch und starre auf meine immerhin schon mit zwei Wörtern gefüllte Seite, während mir mein immenser Klebebandverbrauch durch den Kopf geht.

Ob man da was draus machen kann?

Minerva McGonagall…

Na prima, immerhin hast du schon einen tollen Charakter.

Minerva McGonagall.

Was mach ich mit der Frau?

Minerva McGonagall.

Und noch mal, weil der Name so schön ist:  
Minerva McGonagall.

Affäre mit Hermine? Mit Snape? Oder Trelawney? Oder Janeway? *grübel*

Crossover können spannend sein.

Oder vielleicht doch eher mit…

Eine weitere Stimme reißt mich abrupt aus meinem Gedankenpuzzle:  
„Kommen Sie nur nicht wieder auf falsche Gedanken!"

Verdammt, ich hatte die Stimme doch mundtot gemacht, oder nicht?

Verärgert sehe ich mich um und mir klappt der Mund auf.

Meine Kiefergelenke knirschen, meine Kinnlade erreicht die Tischplatte und ich starre einfach nur dämlich aus der Wäsche.

Minerva McGonagall.

Hier, in _meinem_ Arbeitszimmer.

In voller Lebensgröße.

Und doppelt so schön.

Der Blutfluss verlagert sich offensichtlich aus meinem Gehirn in andere Gefilde.

Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass sie in natura um so vieles _heißer_ ist!

Immer noch sitze ich da, mit offenem Mund und sprachlos

(Hah, That's a new one!)

und starre semi-intelligent auf die überaus attraktive Frau vor mir.

„Nun machen Sie endlich den Mund zu", fordert sie mich trocken auf. „Es zieht!"

Gehorsam fahre ich meine Kinnlade an ihren angestammten Platz zurück und versuche meine Augen wieder in ihre Höhlen zu zwingen. Meine Stimme ist offensichtlich fürs Wochenende aufs Land gefahren und die Blutzufuhr zu meinem Gehirn ist noch nicht wieder ganz hergestellt.

Mit gehobenen Augenbrauen inspiziert sie mich.

„Schon etwas besser", bemerkt sie trocken. „So, _Sie_ sind das also."

Ihre Augen wandern über meine Gestalt. Ich muss schlucken.

Himmelherrgottnocheinmal!

Augen! Und was für wunderschöne Augen!

Ich schlucke gleich noch mal, nur sicherheitshalber, um nicht auf die Tischplatte zu sabbern.

Langsam sollte ich es wirklich besser wissen! Wie immer bin ich angezogen wie der letzte Penner. Obwohl, Yogahose und T-Shirt sind schon ein Fortschritt zu damals.

*OhmeinGottdasisttrotzdemvollpeinlich*

Naja. Die Blutversorgung zu meinem Gehirn macht anscheinend gewisse Fortschritte. Beruhigend.

Nur leider sind die Gedanken, die nun in meinem Kopf herumkreisen, alles andere als hilfreich.

McGonagall deutet meinen Blick richtig und wird – tatsächlich – ein bisschen rot.

Hach, wie süüüß!

Ich hoffe nur, sie beherrscht nicht auch diese Lego… Logi… Scheißgedankenlesdingsbums.

„Legilimentik", hilft sie mir auf die Sprünge und lächelt süffisant. „Doch, das beherrsche ich durchaus.

Wenn das nicht mal peinlich ist! Woran ich gerade noch so gedacht habe…

Nun ist es an mir, rot zu werden.

*Fuckfuckfuckverdammterdaskannjawohlwiedernichtwahrsein*

„Hach, wie süß", kommt spöttisch von ihr. Retourkutsche pur.

„Verdammt, verschwinden Sie aus meinem Kopf", fauche ich sie an.

Oha! Anscheinend sind meine Stimmbänder wieder im Dienst, Wochenende gestrichen.

McGonagall zieht den zweiten Stuhl heran, den ich inzwischen für solche Begegnungen angeschafft habe und lässt sich in königlicher Haltung darauf nieder.

Mann, nicht mal die Queen persönlich würde das mit so viel Aplomp und solcher Eleganz hinkriegen!

„Vielen Dank", bemerkt sie trocken. „Nun, was mache ich jetzt mit Ihnen?"

Mit mir? Was? Wie jetzt? Mit mir _machen_?

_SIE_ kann alles mit mir machen!

Okeee, mein Hormonhaushalt kommt gerade ziemlich aus dem Tritt…

„Das meinte ich nun nicht gerade", kommentiert sie meinen Gedankengang. „Ich wollte mit Ihnen über ihre Schreibselei reden. Sie versuchen doch gerade wieder, eine dieser unsäglichen Geschichten über mich zu verbrechen. Mit Betonung auf unsäglich."

Huch! Sie hat die alle gelesen? Fuchfuckfuck!

„Ja, habe ich. Und Fuck in der Tat. Es stört mich ja nicht, dass Ihr Fans mir ein wenig mehr Leben einhaucht, aber was zuviel ist, ist einfach zu viel! Und Sie, mein Liebe, Sie haben da eine Grenze überschritten."  
Sie beugt sich zu mir vor und fixiert mich.

Hach, menno, wenn sie mich so ansieht, geht mir die Logik echt flöten!

Moment, was macht sie da? Bedrohlich erhebt sich ihr Zauberstab vor meinen Augen. Sie wird doch wohl nicht?

Nein, schade, will sie nicht.

Eine zweite Tasse erscheint auf meinem Schreibtisch und seelenruhig gießt sie sich Kaffee ein.

Hätte sie doch was gesagt! Ich hätte ihr auch einen Tee gemacht.

„Ich würde gerne darauf zurückkommen", bemerkt sie nach dem ersten Schluck und verzieht das Gesicht.

Selbst so sieht sie fantastisch aus. Fair ist das ja nicht.

„Bäh. Was ist das denn für eine Brühe? Spülwasser aus Hogwarts?"

„Kaffee, die beste organische Aufschwemmung, die jemals erfunden wurde", erkläre ich und seufze innerlich.

_MUSS_ ich jetzt wirklich noch Captain Janeway zitieren? Ich komme ja bald gar nicht mehr klar hier! Zeit für Flucht nach vorne.

„Ich mache Ihnen einen Tee", biete ich an und will aufstehen.

Hoppla, anscheinend hat irgendjemand meine Knie gegen Wackelpudding ausgetauscht, ich stolpere unsicher hinter dem Schreibtisch hervor und lande beinahe auf ihrem Schoß.

Wäre das nicht so ultrapeinlich, dann würde mir das glatt gefallen.

„Nun reißen Sie sich zusammen, das ist ja erbärmlich!", schimpft sie mit mir und folgt mir in die Küche.

*OhmeinGottdashörtheutejagarnichtmehraufhier*

Minerva „Gorgeous" McGonagall IN MEINER KÜCHE!

„Earl Grey?", biete ich ihr piepsig an. Offenbar akzeptabel, sie nickt.

_Die Stimme aus dem Off: Grrr, grmf, mmm."  
McGonagall: Ja bitte?  
Stimme: Grmpf, Hmpf._

_McGonagall lässt das Klebeband mit einem Zauberstabschlenker verschwinden. _

_Ich (denke): Verdammt._

_Stimme: Danke. (Und zu mir) Sag mal, wie kommst du dazu, in einer Hogwarts-Fanfic ständig über StarTrek zu schwafeln? Erst Janeway und jetzt Picard und sein Earl Grey? Ich glaub, du hast nicht mehr alle Latten am Zaun! Und so was schimpft sich Autorin! _

_Ich (zu McGonagall und der Stimme, so ironisch wie ich nur kann):Danke!_

_Stimme: Nix zu danken. Kann's jetzt endlich weitergehen?  
Ich: Klappe zu!_

„Schön, da das leidige Thema der Getränkewahl nun abgehakt sein dürfte kommen wir besser zurück zum Grund meines Hier seins."

„Und der wäre?", fragte ich mit (hoffentlich) nicht piepsiger Stimme.

Von wegen. Erschreckt stelle ich fest, dass ich quieke wie Cassandra bei Gurkenmangel. Oder Salatmangel. Oder – jetzt geht's wirklich mit mir durch. Doppelmist!

„Ihre Schreibselei geht mir gehörig auf die Nerven", offenbart mir McGonagall mit ihrem berühmten strengen Blick.

Gespielt gleichmütig zucke ich mit den Achseln.

„Na wenn schon. Sie sind nur eine fiktive Figur, in einer fiktiven Welt und wenn ich mir neue Abenteuer für Sie ausdenke, geht Sie das im Grunde gar nichts an!"

Och nö. Das kommt mir irgendwie vertraut vor. Hatten wir das nicht schon mal? Fiktive Figur?

Na ja. Sooo fiktiv wirkt sie im Moment gerade nicht. Mein Hormonhaushalt ist total aus dem Tritt, sie bringt mich total durcheinander und wenn sie mit dem kleinen Finger winken würde, ich würd mich ihr zu Füßen schmeißen. *schmacht*

Für eine fiktive Figur hat sie sehr eindeutige Auswirkungen auf meinen Körper.

Und überhaupt: Wenn sie _fiktiv_ ist, mit wem rede ich dann gerade? Führe ich Selbstgespräche? Und wenn sie nicht fiktiv ist, dann geht es sie leider etwas an, wenn ich über sie schreibe.

Also Gummizelle oder Verleumdungsklage.

Wieder einmal.

Mist. Mir gefällt kei…

Mooooment. Hatten wir das nicht auch schon mal? *grübel*  
Ach ja, „_Die mit der großen bösen schwarzen Fledermaus tanzt_". Oder so.

Ich werfe einen vorsichtigen Blick auf Minerva und hoffe, dass sie mich nicht bei Snape verpetzt.

„Gryffindors petzen nicht", informiert sie mich kühl.

_Stimme aus dem Off: Willkommen in der Gummizelle! Du weißt schon, dass du gerade befürchtest, dass dich eine fiktive Figur bei einer anderen ebenfalls fiktiven Figur zu verpetzen! Das ist doch schizophren!  
Ich (schreie): KlappeKlappeKlappeKlappeKlappeUnd Klappe!  
_  
Wenn ich weiter so rumbrülle, bin ich bald heiser.

Obwohl, so eine rauchige Stimme hat definitiv etwas für sich. Find ich persönlich ja irgendwie erotisch.

Hm, dann könnte ich bei einer Erotik-Hotline arbeiten, würde ich besser verdienen… Und ich hätte mehr Zeit.

Ob Minerva meine rauchige Stimme wohl gefallen würde? *grübeltweiter*

_Stimme aus dem Off (kopfschüttelnd): Oh ja, es ist soweit! Jetzt dreht sie ganz durch! *lacht hämisch*_

_Ich (gehe ins Arbeitszimmer zurück und haue der Stimme eine runter. *klatsch*): Ruhe jetzt. Ich kann mich nicht mehr denken hören._

Minerva ist mir gefolgt, sie sitzt neben meinem Schreibtisch und nippt ein ihrem Tee. Sie beobachtete die Szene mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der Amüsement nahe legt.

Hätte ich mir ja denken können…

Aber wenn sie so was antörnt, das kann sie haben!

Indigniert sieht sie mich an.

„Ich muss doch sehr bitten! Denken Sie in einem etwas respektsvolleren Ton über mich!" Sie räuspert sich. „Und außerdem sollten Sie Ihre erotischen Fantasien mal wieder an die Leine legen."

*rotwerd*

_Die Stimme (nuschelnd wegen geschwollener Lippe): Ja, das sag ich auch immer._

_*Klatsch* Nächster Schlag._

Minerva sieht mich missbilligend an. Anscheinend hat sie es nicht so mit körperlichen Züchtigungen.  
Ich nehme mir vor, mich zusammenzureißen, ich will sie nicht noch mehr ärgern.

Befriedigt nickt sie.

„Schön, Sie kommen also langsam zur Vernunft. Kommen wir nun auf den eigentlichen Anlass meines Besuches zurück."

BESUCH? Wohl doch eher Überfall! ICH hab sie NICHT eingeladen. Ich würd mich dran erinnern, wenn ich es getan hätte. Eine Einladung an SOLCH EINE FRAU würde ich garantiert nicht vergessen. UND ich hätte vorher aufgeräumt, Ingwerkekse besorgt und das Bett frisch bezogen. Frau weiß ja nie…

„Ich bitte Sie!", kontert sie spitz und wirft einen bezeichnenden Blick auf das mittelschwere Chaos um uns herum. „So schwer ist es doch nicht, Ordnung zu halten."

Sie lässt ihren Blick über die am Boden aufgestapelten Bücher wandern, über die Papierberge, die von meinem Schreibtisch zu rutschen drohen und das halbe Dutzend leerer Kaffeetassen, die die losen Papiere an Ort und Stelle halten.

„Das ist unfair", protestiere ich. „Ich arbeite hier und brauche die Unterlagen."

„DAS nennen Sie Arbeit? Ich nenne es pubertäre Schmierereien!"

Mit einem gewissen spöttischen Etwas (yummi) deutet sie auf meine Notizzettel und sieht mir direkt in die Augen.

Okeee, und wieder leide ich unter Mangeldurchblutung im Hirn und kann nur schwachsinnig zurückstarren und hoffen, dass sie nie NIE wieder geht.

_Stimme: Siehst du, ich sag dir ständig, du sollst aufräumen! Aber hörst du mal auf mich? Nee, bloß nicht!"  
Ich (Ignoriere sie gekonnt): *flöt*_

_Ich (starre immer noch auf Minerva) *schmacht*_

„Das sind nur erste Entwürfe, Sachen, die ich vielleicht mal verwenden _könnte_", versuche ich mich rauszureden, als mein Hirn wieder halbwegs funktioniert.

Da Minerva aber wieder einmal in meinem Kopf herumspukt, ist das vergebliche Liebesmüh. Ihr süffisantes Lächeln versetzt meiner Beherrschung den Todesstoß.

Wow! Was für ein Anblick! Irgendetwas… hat es. Leider.

Ich muss sehen, dass ich sie schleunigst hier heraus bekomme. Bevor ich mich komplett zum Deppen mache. Also…

„Schon zu spät", bemerkt sie trocken.

Verdammt, sie ist noch immer in meinem Kopf!

"Allerdings", nickt sie.

„Warum sind Sie hier?", versuche ich mein letztes bisschen Würde zu retten.

_Donnernder Applaus der Stimme._

_Ich werfe ihr den (leider ziemlichen vollen) Bleikristallaschenbecher von Oma an den Kopf. *klirr* Na toll, der ist hin!_

_Stimme: Autsch!_

„Was an meinen Schreibseleien geht Ihnen auf die Nerven? Ist doch eigentlich alles ganz schmeichelhaft, oder nicht! Und überhaupt: Suchen Sie die anderen Autoren auch unerwartet heim?"

„Nein. Sie sind die Erste. Aber um den Rest eurer Bande werde ich mich auch noch kümmern!

Und wenn Sie es wagen, Ihre – Kolleginnen (abscheulich, wie sie dieses Wort betont!) per E-Mail zu warnen, lasse ich Ihr Modem explodieren."

Spaßbremse. DAS hat sie doch sicher von Snape! Slytherins petzen vermutlich!

„Das habe ich gehört."  
Sie sieht mich missbilligend an.

Na schön. Versuchen wir es doch mal mit Verhandlung.

Ich zaubere ein Lächeln auf mein Gesicht, bei diesem Anblick fällt das nicht weiter schwer.

„Was genau an meinen Stories geht Ihnen denn so gegen den Strich?", erkundige ich mich liebenswürdig.

"Alles", erwidert sie frostig.

Die Zimmertemperatur fällt um mindestens zehn Grad und ich erwarte schon fast, dass Schneeflocken von der Decke fallen.

„Können Sie sich kein anderes Hobby suchen? Mal ehrlich, wenn es nach Ihnen geht, habe ich mich inzwischen kreuz und quer durch Hogwarts gevögelt. Aber am schlimmsten ist, dass Sie mir Affären mit minderjährigen Schülern unterstellen, das geht einfach nicht! Sie haben doch ein echtes Problem!", sagt sie und sieht mich strafend an.

Problem? Problem!

Jaaa klar, erst recht, wenn sie mich so ansieht! *schmacht*

Noch ein bisschen mehr davon und ich zerfließe zu einer köchelnden Pfütze aus Verlangen…  
Ob sie mich dann wohl aufwischt? *grübeltweiter*

„Wenn Sie schon unbedingt Ihre abartigen Fantasien zu Papier bringen müssen, dann suchen Sie sich jemand anderes, über den Sie schreiben können", empfiehlt sie mir, vollkommen desinteressiert von der Tatsache, dass ich langsam dahinschmelze.

„Schreiben Sie über Albus, wenn Sie unbedingt schreiben möchten, aber lassen Sie mich aus der Nummer raus! Ich will wirklich keine Fanfics über mich und Hermine mehr lesen! Sie ruinieren meinen guten Ruf damit!"

Hm. Aber über Dumbledore zu schreiben, ist ja nun nicht sooo spannend.

Außerdem ist er dann wohl der nächste, der hier aufkreuzt und mir eine Gardinenpredigt hält. Nee, kann ich echt nicht gebrauchen.

Womöglich kommt dieser übergroße bärtige Hauself dann noch mit seinem obligatorischen Süßkram und dann ist die Figur völlig hin, ganz zu schweigen von meinen Zähnen. Nee, will ich alles nicht! Brauch ich auch nicht!

„Dann schreiben Sie doch über etwas völlig anderes", schlägt sie mir vor, kann sich aber ein leichtes Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Vermutlich hat sie meine Gedanken über Dumbledore live mitverfolgt.

Wow, sieht verdammt gut aus. Sollte sie wirklich öfter tun.

Schlagartig wird sie wieder ernst.

„Dann schreiben Sie doch über Ihre Captain Janeway. Wenn starke Frauen Sie so sehr interessieren, dürfte das doch Ihren skurrilen Vorlieben entsprechen."

Hm, auch nicht übel. Vielleicht taucht die dann auch hier auf?  
Obwohl, ihr berühmter Todesblick hat es ja nun auch in sich. Einer wütenden Janeway will ich nicht gegenübertreten, dann nehme ich es doch gleich mit der Borg-Königin auf, viiiiel ungefährlicher!

„Probieren Sie es doch aus! Vielleicht werden Sie assimiliert und ich habe endlich meine Ruhe vor Ihnen", schlägt Minerva mir vor.

Gemeinheit!

„Oder Sie verschwinden in einem unerforschtem Winkel der Galaxie. Mir doch egal. Hauptsache, Sie hören auf, Ihre dilettantischen Stories über mich zu veröffentlichen."

So, jetzt bin ich wirklich beleidigt. Um nicht zu sagen: Stinksauer. Noch saurer als Stinksauer!

Für einen Moment sieht sie richtig erschrocken aus. Ist ja schon irgendwie ein bisschen niedlich. So süüüüß!

Leider weckt das in mir einen ungeahnten Beschützerinstinkt und ich schalte in den Ritter-auf-weißen-Pferd-Modus um und mache mich bereit, die holde Jungfer Minerva zu retten.

Dass ich sie vor meinem eigenen Zorn retten müsste, tut ja nichts zur Sache, oder? *kopfkratz*

_Stimme aus dem Off: Nee, is klar. Du hast dermaßen einen am Brett, dass das nicht mehr feierlich ist!_

_Ich: Noch so'n Ding – Augenring!_

_Ich werfe dem Aschenbecher eine – hoffentlich wirklich leere - Kaffeetasse hinterher._

_*klong*_

_Stimme: Aua! Du hast sie wohl nicht mehr alle!  
Ich: Yeah, Volltreffer!_

Genervt verdreht Minerva die Augen und trinkt ihren Tee aus.

„Mit Ihnen ist nicht zu reden", stellt sie kopfschüttelnd fest.

Bingo! Andere haben Jahre gebraucht und sich den Mund fusselig geredet, um zu diesem Schluss zu gelangen!

„Machen Sie doch, was Sie wollen! Mir reicht es!"

Mir schon lange!

_Stimme aus dem Off: Hältst du jetzt den Rand. Du musst die arme Frau doch nicht ständig ärgern!_

_Ich: Mir doch egal! Was liest sie auch meine Fanfics? _

_Stimme: Blöde Kuh!  
Ich: Dito!_

_McGonagall: Klappe halten. Alle beide! Das hält man ja im Kopf nicht aus!_

_Stille._

_McGonagall: Euch beiden ist wirklich nicht mehr zu helfen. Seien Sie froh, dass Sie nicht in meinem Haus sind!_

_Stimme: Och nö, das können Sie so jetzt aber auch nicht sagen!  
Ich: Das ist nicht fair. Wo ich mir doch immer so nette Sachen für Sie ausdenke! _

Die Stimme und ich verbrüdern uns plötzlich.

Nach einem letzten genervten Blick auf uns beide will sie disapparieren.

Geht leider nicht, ihr Zauberstab ist irgendwie – weg.

Ich schwöre, ich war's nicht!  
Aber nur, weil ich mich nicht getraut habe…

Dafür singt die Stimme ganz nervtötend vor sich hin.

_Stimme: Lalalala – lalala- lalalalalala- tadamdamdamdam ta damdamdam – lalalaaaa!_

McGonagall und ich werfen ihr einen genervten Blick zu.

Plötzlich sind wir beide auf einer Seite.

„Sie können gerne bleiben", biete ich ihr an. „Noch einen Tee?"

Einige Stunden später, McGonagall hat sich in meinem Schlafzimmer eingeschlossen und kommt vermutlich nie _nie_ niemals wieder da raus:

_Ich: Gib es zu, DU hast ihren Zauberstab geklaut!_

_Stimme (zerknirscht) Jaaaa. Ich dachte nur, sie würde noch ein wenig bleiben. Konnte ja keiner ahnen, dass sie sich einschließt…_

_Wie sieht es denn jetzt aus? Schreibst du endlich oder was?_

Energisch lösche ich die beiden Wörter auf meinem Monitor und ersetze sie durch einen neuen Titel:  
Star Trek in Hogwarts

_Stimme (hoffungsvoll): Meinst du, bei Janeway funktioniert das auch?  
Ich: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!_

**Ende**

* * *

Nur noch ein paar Anmerkungen am Schluss:

1. Ich habe offiziell einen am Brett, bin ansonsten aber umgänglich.

2. Ja, bin ich… Sogar sehr!

3. Meine Zwerge heißen Cassandra, Jane Austen, Juno und Kasimir „Kasi-Hasi".

3a Die nerven genau wie alle ihre Vorgänger, aber ich rück sie trotzdem nicht mehr raus!

4. Meine Mutter hält sich immer noch komplett aus meinem Haushalt heraus. Allerdings verzieht sie meine Bande genauso wie ich.

5. Minerva musste ich leider gehen lassen. Der Orden des Phönix tauchte auf und ich war hoffnungslos unterlegen. Ich hoffe, sie schreibt mir mal…

Danke!  
*Verbeugt sich und verlässt die Bühne*


End file.
